


Janaya Week

by Dizzydino



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Amaya is not stupid, F/F, Janai is trying, Janaya Week, No worries, oh well, or my attempt at it., things are a bit one sided at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzydino/pseuds/Dizzydino
Summary: Janai has a crush.and no idea how to act on it.





	1. confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janai has a crush.  
a dangerous one.

Confession

“Ok you. Spit it out.”

Janai blinked slowly at Her first lieutenant, caught off guard by the sudden intrusion to her evening routine.

“Joane, what the blazes do you mean by that.”

Joane rolled her eyes. 

“Spit. It. Out. You, Elf, are pining after someone. It is clear as daylight.” 

Janai pulled a face and a half.

“no I’m not. Don’t be silly.”

“yes you are.”

“not.”

“you arrrrre.”

“I AM NOT” Janai snapped peevishly, causing most of her troops dotted around the canteen to look up from there food in a mix confusion and surprise. After a couple of seconds, most went back to there food, admittedly with ears perked the direction. Janai huffed. Those Nosy little..

“you are Janai.” Joane ran her hand through her thick black hair, and set her gaze at her long-time friend and college. “come on hun, how long have I known you?” “too long” Janai grumbled to herself, prodding at her lunch with her fork. “besides I have nothing to tell you Jo. Nothing.” “I’m calling bull.” “Joane. No.”

A tense silence lapsed between the two of them as Janai started to dig in to her food with a bit more aggression that was probably necessary. It stretched out until Janai finally got annoyed with the amused looks that Joane kept shooting her. “I. am not. Pining. After anyone. End of.” Janai got up from her seat and headed off to send her tray and plates back to the kitchen, trying to ignore the sound of Joane giggling like a school girl at Janai’s strop. She knew that Janai knew that she was very, very right. “oh Janai. You silly fool.” Joane popped a chunk of sweet potato in her mouth in amusement. ” I wonder who the lucky elf is.”

-

Janai’s tower room had a brilliant view of the mountains and volcanic plain that edged the fire stream. In the gathering dusk, She could see the fire stream’s glow reflecting on the clouds and mountains, painting them a fiery red. When the wind was right, she could sometimes smell the cooking fires of the humans across the border. Janai had changed into her sleeping clothing, and sat herself on the window seat, a jar of her beloved marshmallows in her lap, and set herself to ponder a little. Joane was no fool. That elf could read her like a book. She was pining. She was pining so bad. But of she was ever to confess to anyone exactly who she was pining for, well, it would not end well for her. Janai, the golden knight of Lux Aurea, sister to the heir to the sunfire throne, falling for a human. A. Human!

And not Just any human at that. 

Her troops had some very creative names for her.

The silent menace, The silent General, The shield maiden, that glorious elf squishing bitch. Janai.. did not know her loves actual name. And she had to admit, she had already snooped trough the army information files to try to answer that question. The fact that The silent General was, well, silent did not help the matter. She was an enigma, an armour plated, sassy enigma. A beautiful, powerful, well-muscled and infuriating, armour plated, sassy enigma.

Mother ….. would kill her, if word of her feelings for such a feared enemy ever got out. And her sister would help. But still…

The cranky sounding croaking of bubbles snapped her out of it. Named by her eldest niece, the grumpy old glow toad had been a gift when she had first joined the army to get away from court life. Someone to keep her company, her sister had quipped.

The joke was on Them though. Bubbles had turned out to be quite the bedrock when needed. That and the rest of her team loved the grumpy little lady.

Janai reached down to scoop her up into her arms, and turned back to the window, and watched the last of the sunlight fade from the sky. The feeling of her arcanum becoming dormant brought with it a wave of sleepiness that was hard to shake, no matter how much one trained to overcome it.

Janai turned her tired eyes up to the stars, and chewed on a mashmellow as she started to drift off slightly. She was back on shift at the breach in two days’ time. Maybe… maybe she could try to make friendly contact. Something small to start.

Maybe.

“Oh, what kind of fool falls in love, hey lass” Janai sighed.

Bubbles croaked again, almost in agreement, curling up in Janai’s lap to go to sleep. 

“Hey, here another confession” Janai said to more to herself than anyone, amusement clear in her tied voice, “I have no clue about human courtship. No clue.” She got another, equaly as tired croak in response. 

Well, she could only try. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could someone point me in the direction of the prompt list?


	2. post- war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya gets a gift.

Chapter 2; post- war fantasies

The question of what one would do once the war ended popped up in conversations every now and then. 

Amaya was pretty adamant on what she would do. She would pack up her office and move back to the capital, and take up a post at the castle. Back with her dumb as rocks but well meaning brother in law (who she had yet to get an explanation about the whole bird thing) and her nephews.

And her eldest nephews elven not-my-girlfriend. 

And the baby dragon who was MEANT to stay in Zadia with his mum, but for some reason, appeared back to Katolis about a month after they returned. Alone. And half starved. Amaya still had to get the story behind that too.

But it was always nice to find out the plans her battalion had for if and when things ended, war wise. Apparently there was a lot of budding farmers and bakers, and at least one person mentioned doing some kingdoms wide sightseeing. 

No candle stick makers so far, mind.

The thoughts of fresh jelly tarts and soft late summer rains, brought on by the most recent letter received from Callum was interrupted Lieutenant Gren. Who looked worried.

_‘What’s wrong?’_ she signed.__

_ _  
_ _

_‘were you expecting any deliveries, by any chance General?’_ Gren signed back.__

_‘no…’ _came the hesitant reply, as Amaya racked her brains, trying to work out if she was due anything.__

She had sent for some new gloves last week, but those definitely weren’t due for another week or so.

_‘well, something addressed to, and I quote, ‘the silent general’ just arrived with the latest food delivery. And the convoy guards swear blind that it was no there when they left the depot’_

_‘I see.’ _Amaya got up from her seat, tucking the letter into one of her pockets as she did. The adventures of Zym the baby dragon could wait a while.

_'show me.’_

\--

It was a box. 

A small wooden box, that fit neatly into her palm. It had no major decoration, just a simple clasp on the front keeping it shut. 

It sat innocently on top of a barrel looking completely harmless. 

Which made Amaya all the more suspicious of it. 

She looked back up at Gren. 

He handed her the note. 

_“to the silent General._

_A gift for you my love_

_From xx”_

The script was Witten out in a brilliant golden ink. Not just gold coloured at that, but there seemed to be literal flakes of gold in the dry ink, shimmering in the lantern light. 

This was… new. 

Yes, Amaya had had people try to woo her with gifts before (mostly people Sarai had called ‘social climbers’ who were trying to win over the late queens sister to get ahead in the world.) but those people always signed there names on what ever they were gifting, and normally came attached to ‘gifts’ of booze. At a loss, Amaya donned a pair of workmen’s gloves, which were thicker than her own and would provide some protection from any hidden traps, and popped open the lid of the box. Inside was a mini replica of her shield, made of a golden metal and enamel. A further examination showed it to be some sort of buckle. A very sturdy, very well made and very appropriate buckle, that looked like it would fit on, of all things, the harness that her shield was mounted on to. 

Amaya looked at Gren. Gren looked at Amaya. 

Gren shrugged. 

The fortress smiths told Her that the metal was Sunfire in origin, and was not in any way tamped with. Totally safe. Which made the situation all the more strange. 

But Amaya was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and was in need of a new buckle for her shield anyway. Plus, it was probably the most thoughtful gift that any suitor had ever sent her. 

So she wore it out on her next patrol, to the delight of her troops. 

Of course the her platoon had to find a platoon of elves. 

Of course said platoon was headed by her old friend, the Sunfire General that her troops had dubbed ‘Queenie’. 

After a quick yet brutal scuffle, which thank the primals, they all walked away from, Amaya had some answers too at least one of the questions she had had the day before. Queenie had gotten a very soppy look on her face when she saw the buckle. 

Very, very soppy. 

_Well then. Isn’t that something_


	3. sun and moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janai gets some help

Sun and moon.

“do you think I was being too forward? I’m pretty sure I was being too forward.” Janai paced the floor in her rooms. 

Tinker gave no reply over the rim of his mug.

It had been a week since she had snuck the gift onto the supply waggon. 6 days since she had seen said gift being worn loud and proud on her chest.

Apparently it had gone down well.

But still. 

That woman was like the moon to her- distant, foreign and mysterious. She was almost impossible for Janai to work out, a bit like a sunfire elf like herself trying to work out moon magic. It was a good way to describe things. Moon and sun. 

Good and annoyingly poetic.

Janai had to admit defeat at some point. And that point was when her Half brother had turned up that morning with a delivery of new horn guards and swords from his forge up in moon shadow territory. With his slightly grumpy moonshadow assassin husband riding shotgun. Apparently her dearest Tinker had been very serous about not letting Runaan out of his sight after the disaster which had been the last mission. Janai waited for the delivery to be complete before she invited the two of them up to her rooms for tea, cake and some good old catching up. To be honest, she had a lot to get off her chest, and Tinker had always been a good listener, and very good at keeping secrets from people.

Tinker blew a little on his tea to cool it a little, being only half sunfire meant that he could not quite handle the tea flavoured lava that Janai had served until it cooled a bit, and took a long sip, before levelling his gaze at his half-sister. 

“Janai, what have you gotten yourself into.” He sounded concerned for her. He had all the right.

“She’s gotten herself in love, that’s what.” Runaan chimed in from his perch by the window, “you should know what it feels like Tink.”

“so do you.” Tinker sighed and turned back to Janai who had flopped down into her desk chair in a huff. Bubbles croaked from somewhere under the desk. 

“I was hoping to get some help from the two of you.” she sighed, rubbing her hand over her eyes.

“help? With what? Getting yourself hung?” Runaan snarked, taking an experimental sip of tea.

“RUNAAN! Please.” tinker snapped in response

“No. help trying to understand, and find out more about her. You-“ she pointed to Runaan “- probably know more about humans and there ways than anyone else on this side the fire stream, and you-“ she jabbed at Tinker this time “-are better at reading emotions then anyone I know. Don’t look at me like that, the fokes in the brig are still trying to pester me into convincing you to work for them as an interrogator. And you know why mister.”

Tinker looked a equal parts guilty and mischievous at that point. Runaan gave Tinker a strange look, that said that he had not heard that story yet. Janai made a note to tell him before they left.

“well?”

Runaan stared at her for the longest moment, then looked to Tinker, who shrugged, and back to Janai.

“Fine, fine. we will try to help you win over the biggest pain in Zadia’s neck since Aaravos.” Runaan huffed. 

“the best place to start to would most probably be to find out some information about you muse. What do you know about here anyway?”

As it turns out, Janai did not know much, really. She knew that she was a General, what fort she mostly operated out of, her fighting style and the fact that her first gift to her had gone over well. And that She scared the horns off of a lot of her troops.

Not much. 

“and before you ask, yes, I checked the archives.” Janai pointed out to Runaan before he could say anything.

“Right.” The moonshadow set his lips in thought, before looking over at Tinker, who had been looking a little fidgety over the last couple of minutes. 

“have you anything to say Tink?” 

“Um, yes, I think, THINK that I may have a way of getting some more information… but it’s a little, ah, risky.” Tinker looked uncomfortable.

“do tell” 

“well, you know that Rayla, for lack of better terms, made some rude gestures to the fullmoon counsel and –“

“buggered off on a probably one way trip to the human kingdoms? Yes tink, we know.”

“well, more like eloped with a human price.”

“we KNOW tink” Runaan growled, it was still a sore point to him. He had agreed that it was best for her in the log run, but it still hurt.

“A human price who probably knows most of the upper levels of the Katolis military?” Tinker ventured 

“Ye- oh. oh! “ Janai looked up in surprise, a smile forming on her face. Then it fell.

“do you think it would work? I mean, he may think that we are trying to harm, you know, assassinate someone he may know on a personal level.”

Runaan got an insulted look on his face, as if to argue that they would not need human help to do that, but Tinker wisely cut off any reply he had. 

“well, we will not know if we don’t try, and besides, we did promise to write to Rayla at some point…”

Janai grinned brighter than the sun, and dragged some of her stationary (the ones without the family crest embossed onto the pages) and some ink (not gold!) and the 3 of them started to hash out the outline of the letter, trying to find the best way to insert there information request without it being too suspicious. 

“yes, yes, that should work.” Runaan interjected after a while, cradleing a sleeping Bubbles in his arms, “But may I make one, very small request?” 

“Ok…” Janai looked over at him, eyebrow raised at the moonshadow’s mischief filled smirk.

“start the letter with ‘dear Rayla, should we start calling you princess yet…’ “ 

\- 

Two days later, Prince Callum of Katolis was roused from his bed, way to early, by the sound of Rayla yelling elvish curses from the roof of the princes tower, in the vague direction of the Xadian border. (He had to wonder if it had anything to do with the amusing letter aunt Amaya had sent the day before, something about a love struck elf. ) And then he got up to stop her before the guards got any ideas.


	4. scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> down the rabbit hole

Scars

The words ‘rather unexpected’ would be a brilliant way to sum this up, Janai thought bittaly to herself. Just brilliant. The long gash in the part of her arm not coved by armor had finaly stopped bleeding at least. The makeshift bandage made from a bit of her cloak had worked a charm.  
But that did not fix the fact that she was trapped.

The day after the letter from her, tinker and Runaan had been sent off, attached to a very confused magpie, she had taken a small patrol out to servery some caves which had opened up just north of the breach, due to some seismic activities.

Apparently the humans had had the same idea on the same day.

They had met in the middle, and the elves had beaten back the humans by a slim margin, only for the humans to return and chase them away form a certain segment of caves. thinking that there had to be something interesting in there that they did not want the elves to get at, the order was given to find out what that something was.

As the old human saying went, curiosity killed the cat.

Janai had led the small group that charged right into the middle of were the humans were working, only to have the floor fall out from under her feet, dumping her into a deep pit, filled with sharp volcanic rock. So far her arm was the only casualty. That cut was most likely to leave a scar of some sort.  
Another one to add to the collection.

The sound of breathing cased her to swing the lantern that she was carrying, which had by some small miracle survived the fall, towards the source.  
Turns out the reason that the human troops had not gone too far, and had returned swiftly was because she was not alone in this pit.  
The Silent General did not look best pleased to see her.

\- 

Janai tried to brake the tenstion by kicking off some small talk.  
“so, um, how’s things going on your side of things?”  
Silence.  
“well, if it’s any help things are a bit, how would you put it, jumbled? Is that a good way to describe it? For us. The dragon price disappearing the way he did. After one of your princes returned him and all. No clue how he even got into Zadia in the first place mind. He seemed like a nice lad when I met him”

More silence. The General had a slightly amused look on her face tho, and Janai took that as an opportunity to keep going, if only to make herself feel a little better. “Well, I did meet him once, when he turned the prince over to his ma. He was very polite the entire time, despite some of the heads of state being outright rude to him. Bunch of jerks. At least mother held her tongue.”

A raised eyebrow is all she got in response. 

“well, ah, My name is Janai, by the way.”  
The General tapped the buckle that she’d sent her, and then pointed at Janai.  
“hm? Oh, yes, that was me. Do you like it?”  
Nod** “ah, that’s good! Um… “  
**

**The General held up one hand to silence her, and wrote something in the dust on the floor. **

** Amaya. And a arrow that pointed at the General. **

“Amaya? Oh, is that you? Your name is Amaya?”  
The general, Amaya (- that was her name! ) nodded happily.  
“that’s a pretty look - I mean, a pretty good name.”  
Amaya looked rather amused at Janai’s slip up, whilst Janai flushed and preteded that the rock face to the other side of her was very interesting.

** \- **

**They had been in this hole for ages.  
** The two generals sat in silence, illumated by Janais lantern light, the only other noises being the distant sounds of people moving somewhere above them. Janai was bored.  
So she had started studding her fellow captive as she doodled away in a small note book that had appeared from some pocket. Amaya had lost one of her gloves at some point, probably in her fall, and Janai could make out some small nicks that dotted the general’s strong fingers. And what looked like the start of a bigger scar on the back of her hand, which disappeared under her sleeve. Then there was that crescent slash on her cheek, which looked, in Janai’s mind at least, similar to a skywings clan markings.  
A small part of her wondered if it was rude in human culture to ask if Amaya had any more scars on her.  
Another part of her chided that of course she dose, one did not get to her station in life without some battle damage. (the long scar across her right hip chose this moment to twinge in agreement) But it might still be rude to ask.  
At the moment at least.  
Maybe at some point after someone up there got them out of this DANMED HOLE. 


	5. sparing

Sparing

Amaya was having an amusing morning.   
Gren may not (normally) carry a weapon, but that did not mean that he could not fight. Quite the opposite, in fact. Hand to hand, weaponless combat was his specialty.  
Something about being more diplomatic.   


Amaya watched from the side of one of the sparring rings as her sweetheart of an interpreter effortlessly flipped one of the newer recruits clean of her feet and into the sand with a small smirk. The tall, young blond had come first in her class for hand to hand, something which had clearly gone to her head, since she had been going round picking fights with just about anyone to prove it.   
And then she challenged Gren who was fresh out of a energetic sparring session with Amaya, one sprightly summer morning .  
Gren was now merrily mopping the floor with her.   
Amaya was still putting her on latrine duty afterwards any way.   


Gren grinned as he pulled his opponent to her feet, dusted her down, and said a few things to her that Amaya did not quite catch, before he trotted back to her side, cheerful as ever.   
‘So, are we planning to pick a fight with anyone else today?’ her words were aimed at the sandy haired young lady, who was still looking rather winded.   
“No general.” Came the downtrodden reply   
‘Good. Now, report to Sanders down in maintenance. She will be overseeing the rest of your disciplinary.’   
“…. Yes General.” She saluted and slunk off, tail between her legs. 

Amaya turned and made her way back across the training yard and into the barracks, heading back to her office.   
Gren had been telling her of a letter from the capital (or to be more honest, from Callum. The boy had finally gotten his own wax stamp that he used to seal his letters to her) that had arrived for her just before the impromptu sparring session had kicked off, and she was looking forward to reading it. 

\- 

Across the fire stream, another spar was going on.   
Janai had spent a day and a bit in medical after her little tumble, as it had turned out that she had bruised her ribs as well as gashed her arm, so the healers had kept her in whilst the magic they used got to work.   
Janai hated being confined, so was more than glad when Joane had tossed her a wooden practice sword and challenged her to a best of 3 to get the old blood pumping again.   
They were going easy on each other, mind. they did not want to be lynched by the medical staff. 

Joane also took the opportunity to ask all the questions she could about the cave incident.   
apparently people had been talking.   
“so she didn’t try to turn you to mush?”   
“obviously.”   
“I mean, why?” Joane ducked and weaved away from Janai “that human has a reputation you know. Most people don’t survive-“   
“don’t survive an encounter with the silent menace, I know.”   
“So, any clue why?”   
“I-“ thrust “don’t-“ parry “know-“ slash “Joane.”   
“perhaps she did not want to be stuck in a hole with a corpse. Honestly, no idea.”   
“Ya know, maybe she likes you”   
“JOANE” Amaya aimed a particularly vicious swing at her friends head  
“ok, ok, I kid, I kid. But still~” 

The two of them continued there spar until Janai’s still quite bruised and tender ribs informed her that time was up. (in the end, it was a draw, as they did not finish round 3.)   
The two of them grinned and continued to chatter all the way back to the armoury to drop off the practice weapons, and headed for some much needed food in the canteen. like it or lump it, medical food was not the best, and the magic that had been used to heal Janai up required some calories. 


	6. Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janai gets a letter.

AU

Another day, another skirmish, another round of paperwork concerning said skirmish.   
Such is like when you are in charge, Janai had to muse.   
But things were a little better today, since after a delay, she had gotten her reply from the human prince about her love interest. 

Apparently she had seen through her attempts to hide her attraction almost instantly (well, opps.) and apparently had to admit that she was not that bad looking herself.   
How did he know this? Well his AUNT had fond the whole ‘she was trying to kill me last week and the week before and now she’s acting like a love struck teen talk about story book fodder’ thing hilarious. 

So much so that she had been keeping him and his elven friend (and she is still just a friend, please try and beat that into her uncles heads before she dose) up to date on all that has been happening.   
So that was that. 

If felt… good, knowing that Amaya was somewhat interested, if still a little weary of her advances. 

Janai had spent most of the afternoon following the letters arrival thinking about any thing and everything. The Prince (Callum, his name was. She felt a fool to of forgotten it after his audience with the dragon queen) had mentioned that they, as in the kingdom of Katolis, was going to try for peace, or at least for an end to the hostilities at the border.   
It would be nice if that could be achieved in some way, at least.   
But it had gotten her thinking, of what could be.   


She tried to picture a would were her and Amaya were together, would they still be in the military? Would they be able to retire to some costal farmstead in the tropical south, with warm sands and a pack of pampered hounds? open a shop of some sort? Would children be a thing?   
Well, they would probably have to adopt, anyway. Unless a vey cute donor came along.   
Bad Janai. Mind away in box now.   
That red head that Amaya always had by her side (the one who spoke for her. apparently they were good friends?) was kind of cute tho..   
_Bad Janai. Mind way in box now and lock that box. _

_ _ \- _ _

__What sort of elf would she be? Was the next big thought convoy that came rumbling through. As much as Janai would love to think of her as a fellow sunfire, it just didn’t seem to fit. She was too, oh how would she put it, solid, unmoving almost. __  
Earth blood perhaps? Strong and stubborn, using sheets of rock pulled straight out the ground in place of her shield, pulling strength from the earth below her to power herself at her foes, scattering them like skittles. It sounded like a much better fit then a flighty and agile skywing or a stealthy moonshadow.   
a mix prehaps, like her brother?   


_ _

__ Janai then idly wondered what she would look like as a human. __  
She would still have her dark skin and brown eyes, but did humans even have hair in this shade of red? If not, then would she dye it? Did humans even have hair dyes?   
Would she even of met Amaya at all?   
Of course she would ,she reassured herself, just not in the way that they had in this life 


	7. relaxation (or lack of)

Relaxation

Whoever came up with the idea was mad. Very, very mad.   
The peace talks had gone… well, not so well.   
It had not helped that a certain little blue dragon had refused outright to go back to his mother (something, something ‘sees the moonshadow and the human prince as his parents and is being stubborn;’ something, something) which had pleased the Dragon queen no end, and had derailed things quite nicely.   
Janai had front row seats to the whole thing.   
The joys of being in line to the sunfire throne.   
At least bubbles had fun. She has met another pet glowtoad that she actually got along with, with a weird name. no really, who calls a glowtoad ‘Bait’? 

And then SOMEONE in the room had proposed a political marriage. Between a member of the Katolis royal household and one of the Xadian royal households.   
Janai was not happy to be volunteered by her all so loving family (“but if the human you marry gets violent, at least you can defend yourself!” “THANKS MOTHER”) until she found out who that someone was. 

There was, after all, only one person of marriageable age on the Katolis side. (prince Callum was still a year or two too young, and rather taken, it appears)   
Amaya facial expression once she worked out who they were talking about was one that’s he wanted framed and hung on her office. It started as a look of pure shock, that morphed into a face that said ‘once I find out which one of my family tattled, I will give. Them. hell.’   
Judging by the way that she was signing at the King later on in the day, he was in some very hot water, and his sons had swam to shore without him. 

\- 

One frantic month of planning, yelling and all out panicking later, Amaya and Janai was wed in an surprisingly drama free ceremony. The food was nice, they both wore new sets of ceremonial armour, and they were both more than happy to scarper off somewhere quite to just breath for the first time in what felt like an a millennia.   
Stripping off the outer layers of armour, the two of them sat down to try to relax and try to sort out some of the mountain of gifts that they had been presented with.   
Most of what they had been given was paratial, with lots and lots of food thrown in as well. Tinker had sent her some beautiful horn cuffs, and a matching neckless/ bracelet set for Amaya which she loved (having matching jewellery was a big thing for elven couples- it was going to be fun to wear this in public) and Runaan had sent her a stunning stiletto blade.   


Typical moonshadow. 

Tucked into a gift basket, stuffed with oatmeal raisin cookies, sent from King harrow himself was a book on sign language, in both human and elven dialects at that.   
it was.. going to be useful.   
Janai was ashamed, and somewhat embarrassed that it had taken her up to about a week before the wedding to realise that Amaya was deaf. Thankfully Amaya had not taken any insult from the misunderstanding, but Janai had still spent the rest of the day apologising a lot. Commander Gren, Amaya’s close friend and interpreter was offering to help her as well, because in his own words:  
“I'm pretty sure that the two of you are going to have things that you want to talk about, that you don’t want anyone else to know about, Including me.”   
All that was said with the sweetest, most sincere smile on his face.   
That Human was a walking ball of sunshine. 

Amaya had looked most amused when Janai flat out asked if they could keep him. 

Janai flopped onto the bed in there new room, and let out a huge sigh. After all the excitement of today, she was just flat out done. Amaya, who had not fared much better, joined her and the two of them just stared up at the ceiling for a moment, taking in all that had happened, and all the possibilities that could be.   
And the fact that, starting tomorrow, they now had he task of trying to get both sets of troops to get along.   
But for now, they could just be together, relax, and enjoy it.   
Everything else could its self out in the morning. 


End file.
